My Life's Journey
by Clutch19
Summary: a certain girl was having her boring life, when a certain meeting would change their respective lives. but will they survive what life and fate throw at them? AU and OOC.
1. Chapter 1: Love at First Sight

"Love at First Sight"

Original Song by Kylie Minogue

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Well, it's my first songfic, cuz I was pretty bored with my own fanfic lol (don't worry, Im still updating it) and I'm heavily impressed by PervertDutchman's work "Mine", which was an amazing songfic. So... yeah, I tried to write one, too.**

* * *

><p><em>Thought that I was going crazy<em>

_Just having one of those days, yeah_

With small, slow steps, a raven-haired girl stepped out of her office's double doors. She let out a long sigh, a sign that she's bored. Tired of boring routines. Her job was quite appealing, actually. It's more than enough for her everyday food, and she was able to spare quite a lot for the bank, but there was something missing in her life. A single piece of puzzle was long gone: she had nobody to live with her. Not that no one had been going after her. She passed the tests with flying colors. Countless men from college had been yearning for her, but she cold-heartedly rejected them all. She said nobody really matched her expectations, although most of her chaser was rich, smart, and athletic. Other girls referred to those guys as their dreams, while this certain raven-haired referred to them as mere overrated. And that day wasn't different from her usual days. She would have to wake up at 5 a.m. She would have to start her work at around 6 a.m. She would have series of meetings. Between those business meetings, piles of paperwork waited for her on her desk. The only time for her to relax was her lunchtime, where she left her office to a small café, ran by two of her old friends. On that particular day, she stepped inside only to find there's a new stage she had never seen before.

"Ah, welcome, Mio-senpai!" A familiar sound brought her back to reality. It was a twin – tailed girl, much shorter than she was. The girl smiled back to her.

"Hey there, Azusa. Where's Yui?"

"Oh, she is-" Her words were cut by a high-pitched voice that was coming from behind her. A brunette jumped right at the shorter girl while putting up a Cheshire grin.

"Azunyan~~~"

"Mou, Yui-senpai! Don't do it in front of public!"

"Eh? That means I can do it anywhere else?"

"YUI-SENPAI."

"Ah, Mio-chan! Welcome! Please have a seat!"

The taller girl smiled and shook her head at the familiar scene in front of her.

* * *

><p><em>Was tired of running out of luck<br>Thinking 'bout giving up__,__ yeah_

* * *

><p>"So, how's it going, Mio-senpai?" The girl in front of me suddenly asked. She was my junior during High School, her name's Azusa Nakano.<p>

"Yeah, just the usual. Share's down, couple of branches bankrupt, need several loans." I answered slowly. Awkward silence again, only to be broken by a brunette nervously brought a trey with three cups of Darjeeling tea on it. The trey was shaking rather worryingly, but they made a safe trip to the table.

"Still can't bring a trey properly, Yui?" I said, in a rather playful tone. The latter grinned at me.

"Ehehehe~~~ My Azunyan usually brings these things, so…" She pulled a chair and sat in front of me. I took a sip from my cup after Azusa did that. Yui followed suit. We began to chatter about myriad random things. From that, I can conclude that Azusa finally accepted Yui's love. She was quite persistent, knowing her love was unrequited when in high school.

"Well, good for you." I said.

"How about you, Mio-chan?" Yui turned to me. "Have you find your special someone?"

"…"

"Still no luck, huh." Azusa stared sympathetically.

* * *

><p><em>Didn't know what to do<br>Then there was you_

* * *

><p>"Say, that stage is new?" I tried to divert the topic by pointing at the brand new stage. Azusa nodded.<p>

"Yeah, I figured out that adding some music would liven up the atmosphere here."

"Have you found anyone to play there?"

"Yeah, a band came to us yesterday after seeing our fliers. They said they would like to apply, and when we told them to rehearse, they played for us." She answered.

"Yeah, yeah! Their playing was jawdropping!" Yui chimed in. "In fact, they should come anytime soon… Ah! There they are!" She pointed to the café's entrance, when a group of four girls came in. They worked quickly at the backstage, preparing their equipments. A drum, a keyboard, and a guitar. They started playing at 1 p.m. sharp. And they pretty much fit Yui and Azusa's description. They played flawlessly. But somehow, my eyes were stuck on a certain drummer. She wore a yellow hairband on her brown hair. _She's cool._ I thought. _Wait, what was I thinking just then? Am I… am I… like… Yui and Azusa?_ She tried to get rid of those thoughts as Yui suddenly jumped off her chair and ran towards the band, who was taking a break. She spoke with the drummer, who then glanced at me. Yui grinned and pulled the brunette by her wrist, taking her to our seat. I blinked in confusion but couldn't help but blush when she arrived here. She had amber eyes that sparked energy. Beads of sweat was dropping from her tired face, but she grinned widely when she introduced herself.

"My name is Ritsu Tainaka. It's nice to meet ya!" She said while looking at me. I was struck dumb, but then realized that she must be introducing herself to me, because she had met Yui and Azusa the day before, right?

"A-ah, my name is Mio Akiyama. It's nice to meet you, too." I stuttered. My grey eyes stared right into her amber ones. Nobody spoke at that instant. But after some moment, Yui winked to Azusa. The latter nodded.

"Mio-chan, Ricchan, the café's closing in five minutes. We'll leave you here, okay?" Yui said while waving her hand. Ritsu took the seat across mine.

"So… Mio, is it?" She opened up a conversation. I nodded, trying to hide my flushed face.

"Why are you stooping like that? It could cause… barnacles to grow on your legs…"

The next thing I knew, I was curling up like a ball, shivering, and hugging my legs while muttering "I didn't hear that I didn't hear that I didn't hear that I didn't hear that I didn't hear that" over and over again. Ritsu bursted into laughter when she saw me acted like that. I reacted based on instinct and hit her head.

"Baka Ritsu!"

She nursed her forehead while still grinning.

Little did we knew, that incidental meeting would change our entire life.

* * *

><p><em>And everything went from wrong to right<br>And the stars came out and filled up the sky_

* * *

><p>The day after that fateful encounter, I received a couple of good news. My secretary said share values were blossoming again, and the company got enough profit to keep our wheels running. But that's rather unimportant for me. I only looked forward my lunch time, hoping to meet those amber-eyed drummer again. She captivated me. I wanted to meet her again. She's the only star to glow in my dark nights. She's my only inspiration, and it's not overhyped if I said she's the only reason I was able to cope with life and the twists it bestowed upon me.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The music yo<em>_u__ were playing really blew my mind  
>It was <em>_L__ove at __F__irst__ S__ight_

* * *

><p>I finally admitted that I fell for her. Since the first time I saw her on stage, while she was playing her drums. I found myself star-struck every time I saw her playing there, not to mention when she's close. One day, I finally mustered up my courage to tell her my feelings. I decided to do it after her playing session's over, since she usually sat down with me, Yui, and Azusa for a few good minutes before parting ways. But those mere minutes felt so precious to me.<p>

"Ritsu?"

"Hm?"

"I-I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Yui suddenly winked at Azusa, who was fazing right at me. Yui pulled the shorter girl by her waist towards the kitchen while giggling. Azusa suddenly shouted at me.

"Mio-senpai, tell me how it goes sometimes, will you?"

"W-what are-" I stuttered, trying to hide my blushing face. She joined Yui's laughter that gradually faded away from hearing. I turned back to Ritsu, who was wolfing down her strawberry parfait.

"Hungry, aren't you?"

"Heh, all the drumming and you expect me not to be?"

"…"

"Anyway, what were you going to say?"

"A-ah… It's…"

"What is it? They're closing soon, so make it fast, will ya?"

"I…I… you."

"What is it?" I'm starting to get nervous. _No, I have to make it this time._

"I… you."

"Can't hear you." I snapped. Didn't she know it wasn't easy to confess?

"I LOVE YOU! THERE, ARE YOU SATISFIED?" I blurted out, ignoring the eyes staring right at our direction. I braced myself for mockeries, but she surprised me by smiling warmly.

"I'll protect you. No matter what happens, I'll always be with you."

My heart was full of joy with that sentence.

* * *

><p><em>'Cause baby when I heard you<br>For the first time  
>I knew we were meant to be as one<em>

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes. Oh, I had been dreaming of my first meeting with her. It was like a dream, for her to accept my confession. Time flew by after that. I quit my job and joined her band. We worked together for years, before one of our members moved to another city, and we decided to break up. Ritsu said she found a new job, and told me that I should stay at home to take care of our adopted children. We adopted two daughters. Yes, our life wasn't free of quarrels. But for me, it's a perfect life.<p>

"Hey, Ritsu?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you accept me?"

"Why did you ask me out?"

"Do you always answer my question with another one?"

"Do I?"

"Tell me something."

"What?"

"That you'll never leave my side."

"I promise."

I couldn't ask for a better life. At that time, I coped with all our differences. Of course, she won most of our differences, for she's the one that worked. But I just kept it inside me, thinking that I would be able to sleep over them anyway. I thanked God for giving her as my special someone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, perhaps some will take this as a cliffhanger, right? But I promise I'll make sequels to it, actually I'm already planning 4 sequels to this story. Oh yeah, before you go, if you're not aware yet, this is based on Kylie Minogue - Love at First Sight. Thank you to PervertDutchman for your help, I'm really grateful ^^ anyway, pls reviews!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2: You're Already Gone

"You're Already Gone"

Original Song by Audition

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First of all, I decided to make it a multi-chapter instead, 'cause I feel bad for making cliffhangers on two consecutive oneshots :/ anyway, this is a reflective chapter, and it's rather short, but it's an appetizer to the main twist next chapter... so... just wait till then.**

Disclaimer : I don't own K-On! or K-On!

* * *

><p><em>Do<br>You like the way it feels  
>When nobody will reply<br>to your questions_

* * *

><p>"Hey, Ritsu?" I asked out. She was just home from work. Well, yes, she looked tired and so, but it can't hurt to have a little word with me, right? But she headed to her bedroom instead after putting of her shoes. She fell asleep in no time. I frowned, but joined the sleep as well. <em>She's just tired. It's been the fourth consecutive days she's coming home late. She didn't get in until 1 a.m. yesterday.<em> I tried to reassure myself that nothing was breaking apart. I woke up the next morning and she's still asleep. I figured out that she'd need a good breakfast to start the day, so I headed downstairs and began cooking a pancake. I put all my feelings into it. Five minutes later, she woke up and I could hear her footsteps down the stairs.

"Good morning, Ritsu." I smiled sincerely at her, waiting for her usual grins and teasing. But she nonchalantly slumped over the table.

"Is the breakfast going to be ready anytime soon?"

"Huh? Yes, just five more minutes."

"Make it quick, will you? I have a lot to be done today."

"Ritsu, are you okay? You seemed tired… You don't have to push yourself too hard."

Silence. She didn't answer me. I started to get annoyed with this silent treatment from her. I decided not to push further. But she spoke out of the blue, startling me.

"I know myself better than you, Mio."

"A-ah… Yes, of course." _Hey, I'm just trying to show that I'm care for you here!_ "How's work?"

"You won't even understand the terms if I tell you."

"Oh… I see." I said sarcastically, since I knew her educational background was not better than mine. I walked towards the table with the pancake. "Here's breakfast."

"Thank you." She wolfed down on her part and rushed upstairs afterwards. Five minutes later, she was carrying her case and was in her suit.

"I'm leaving." She said in a rush, half-running towards the door.

"Will you come home for dinner?" I received no answer again. She'd been acting like this since, well, practically five days ago. I don't know. Her birthday was two months ago, and we'd celebrated it. _Perhaps it's just work… Yeah, working can put a lot of stress onto one's mind. But… she's been avoiding me and my questions for five days! What the heck is happening?_ Those thoughts swirled around me. _Perhaps I should let her feel what I feel. Yeah, I'll make her feel the same way!_

That day, she came home early, wearing her usual Cheshire grin.

"Ah, hey there, Mio." I kept silent, watching TV. She headed upstairs and was back in a few minutes. I saw she'd changed clothes. But I planned to keep my charade, ignoring her questions. She frowned after five ignored question, then hastily ran upstairs. When I followed her, I could hear sobs from outside. I felt… what? Happy? Not really. More like guilty. _But it's a good lesson for her._ And she had learnt her lesson…

* * *

><p><em>Do<br>You like the way it feels  
>Whenever you ignore me<br>Makes me wild, makes me crazy_

* * *

><p>… Or so I thought. After that incident, the distance between us seemed to be stretched even further. She began ignoring me completely. She barely responded to any of my questions. And suddenly, I felt guilty again. I felt stupid. <em>Why why why in the world did I do that?<em> _I knew that wouldn't solve anything… And now, she's drifting away!_ One night, she was watching TV. I was washing dishes. She had been eating outside every day, so I had my breakfasts, lunches, and dinners alone. I tried to act tough in front of her, but deep inside, I'm bleeding. And that night, I'd made up my mind – I'd go apologize.

"Ritsu?" I approached her from behind. She was sitting on the couch, grumbling a few words and turned the volume up. I softly put my arm around her shoulder.

"Ritsu, listen. I'm sorry." No answer. It was getting to my nerve. "Hey, Ritsu?" I received no response. Instead, she turned up the volume even higher.

"RITSU!" I snapped at her. She turned the TV and threw the remote to the floor.

"What do you want?" She turned to face me, her amber eyes glared to my stormy grey ones.

"That's my line!"

* * *

><p><em>You<br>You think you know it all  
>You think you hold the key to life<br>And it's questions_

* * *

><p>But you<br>You've got a lot to learn  
>Stop thinking of yourself<br>You're making me lose my head

"What?" She said, anger was apparent in her voice. I frowned. _Hey, you're the guilty party here!_

"You… you've been avoiding me, right?"

"You started it first!"

"What! _**I**_ started it first? If it's a joke, you better cut it out right now."

"What makes you think I'm kidding?"

"I mean, it's you who were ignoring me the day before that!"

"Well that's because I'm tired! I worked hard the entire day, and I deserved a good rest!"

"That's not a reason!"

"It is! I don't work, we don't get money, we'll never be able to adopt a child like you dreamed of, and we won't get to eat!"

I was taken aback by her harsh words. Tears began to well in my eyes. She glared right into my eyes.

But I tried to fight back. I glared right back at her. Deafening silence reverberated in that small living room while the tension rose sharply.

* * *

><p><em>I<br>Can't take you anymore  
>Can't take the way you treated me<br>You make me crawl_

* * *

><p><em>That's it.<em> I thought. _I can't take it anymore._ I snapped at her, cussing with a few words that I would never use otherwise. My mind went completely blank, as I poured everything that had been burdening me the past days. Her face turned from angry, to shocked, and finally, to disgusted. Her entire body trembled. I didn't stop though, I continued throwing my weighing problems at her. I sobbed hard after that, as I sat down and hugged my knees.

* * *

><p><em>You're already gone<em>

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes, she wasn't there. I ran upstairs to see her already fast asleep. I didn't know what to say. I lied down in the couch again, once again sleeping alone.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Feels so far away<br>Left me on my own  
>Even though you're next to me<br>You're already gone_

* * *

><p>The next morning, when I woke up, she was already sitting in the kitchenette, eating a slice of plain bread. I walked and sat beside her. She didn't care as she munched down her bread. She changed her clothes and walked out of the door without even saying a thing. I looked at her, then proceeded to the kitchenette, when I saw the dishes had been washed. She came home later that night, but she was silent. She stepped to the couch and slept there. My heart ached at that scene. <em>She had been stubborn, but now she's willing to let me sleep in the bed. But… <em>I thought as I sat down beside her sleeping body. _I'm right beside you, you know? But it seemed like I'm alone… I don't like it… Please please please come back to me…_ Those thoughts emerged from my mind again, and I whispered her words of apologies. I knew she wasn't asleep, but was faking a sleep. I fell asleep beside her that night, hoping my words would reach her. But on the next morning, when I woke up, she's not there. I ran upstairs, only to find an empty closet that used to contain her clothing. At that moment, I realized that she's already gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... that's it, i'm not good at describing a quarrel, but I hope you like it! reviews please, and till next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Back to December

"Back to December"

Original Song by Taylor Swift

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finally, an update... school has started, so I'm literally busy... anyhow, another reflective chapter, and it's longer... hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><em>I'm so glad you made time to see me<br>How's life? Tell me, how's your family?  
>I haven't seen them in a while<em>

* * *

><p><em>A few days after that, I found two letters stuck under the house. Well, since she left, I resided here alone. One was from Nodoka. I opened it to see what's inside. In the middle were sentences of invitation. Nodoka was holding a birthday party on December 26th, and she was expecting Ritsu and I to be there. I smiled though my heart ache. I proceeded to open the other envelope. Inside was a folded letter, but electricity seemed to flow through me as I recognized the handwriting.<em>

Mio, I'm sorry for my attitude. I know I'm wrong the whole time, but I can't bring myself to admit it. I'm terribly sorry. You deserved someone better than me. Once again, I'm sorry. – Ritsu

_I was on the verge of crying. When I looked down, I noticed a bouquet of flower. I immediately knew it was from her. But when I remembered her silence, I felt anger filling me. _She must learn how to pay for her own mistake. _I left it there, slipping back to my house._

I woke up, gasping for breath as I return from my nightmare. What happened after that event was another event that tore my heart to pieces. I was engulfed in remorse every time I remembered it. Two days later, I was entering the door of Manabe residence. Yui greeted me with her usual cheerful tone.

"Mio-chan, welcome!" I only nodded in reply. I tried my best to put on a weak smile as I stepped in. Yui was still standing by the door, looking around. Mugi noticed my strange behavior though.

"Mio-chan, where's Ricchan?" Upon hearing that question, I fell to my knees, crying. All of them rushed to my side, asking what happened.

"She left… and, and, I…" I told them the entire story. I thought they would support my opinion. But the four of them only stood agape and looked helplessly at each other. I was curious, so I asked what's wrong.

"Mio, Ritsu came over to my house last week." Nodoka unexpectedly started up a conversation. I was curious what she was doing, but I let her continue. "You know that my office and hers are working together, right?"

"Yes?"

"Well, a while ago, my superiors cancelled our agreements. And from the looks of it, her company was having a bad financial condition." She gulped before continuing. "The boss decided to put the blame on her, since she was the one he entrusted those agreements to."

"Wha- How could he-" I stuttered.

"She told me and begged me to talk with my boss. I was surprised with the prone look in her eyes, the one I'd never seen before. Of course, I phoned him immediately, but his answer was still no. Ritsu started crying then." She continued while still stooping her head. "She said she needed this agreement to adopt children like you always wanted to."

At the end of her sentence, I fell to my knees, tears overflowing from my eyes. All of them embraced me, and told me that I should call her. So call her I did. She finally picked up, and we agreed on meeting in my house tomorrow. And on the next morning…

"Hey there." She greeted me, but I missed her wide grin. Instead of it, a weak artificial smile was there.

"A-ah, hey." I stammered. "How are you?"

"Fine."

"Your family?"

"Died in a car crash accident two days ago." She said without any hint of remorse or lament in her voice, but the smile had melted away.

"I-I see. I'm sorry for you."

* * *

><p><em>You've been good, busier than ever<em>

_A small talk, working the weather_

_Your guard is up, and I know why_

* * *

><p>"So… How's your job? I hear you moved?"<p>

"Yeah, I found a better job just yesterday, and though it's more tiring, but it's more paying, since I have to pull a lot of all-nighters."

"I… see." I was rather disappointed with her defensive state. The usual her would've talk about it for at least ten more minutes. I could blame nobody but myself for that, though.

_Because the last time you saw me still burn in the back of your mind_

_You gave me roses, and I left them there to die_

_The next days, I was sitting on my bench in my garden, enjoying a cup of Darjeeling tea Mugi sent a day earlier. I was staring at the empty yet peaceful street when a brunette entered my sight. I gasped in shock as she was simply stealing a glance at my front door as she continued her stride. I could see a disheartened look on her face. She said nothing as she met my eyes briefly before flying away from the scene._

I suddenly recalled the event that happened after she sent me the roses. Yes, I ignored them and let them died in front of my door. She must've known that I rejected her at that moment. And that short meeting was cut when she received a text message from her new boss that told her to attend an important meeting. So I waved goodbye, though my heart ached.

* * *

><p><em>These days, I haven't been sleeping<br>Staying up, playing back myself leaving  
>When your birthday passed, and I didn't call<em>

* * *

><p><em>It has been nine months, huh?<em> I thought to myself. I'd been living a pretty much same life just like before I knew her. And somehow, I didn't call her on August 21st. Her birthday. I knew I have to at least say "happy birthday" to her, just like what she did for me on January 15th.

* * *

><p><em>Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times<br>I watched you laughing from the passenger side  
>And realized I loved you in the fall<em>

* * *

><p>I recalled our trip to the beach last summer. In fact, it's the only summer we'd been through. You drove me to the beach. We had so much fun there. I watched you laughing at our banters in the car, but I didn't think about it too much. Now that you're gone, I realized that I'm deeply in love with you, and I just couldn't think of any reason why I said those things.<p>

* * *

><p><em>And then the cold came, the dark days<br>When fear crept into my mind  
>You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye<em>

* * *

><p>I tried to recreate the event in my mind, trying to find what's wrong with my mind. Now that I knew you were thinking about me and my dreams that you pushed yourself over the limit, and I snapped at you for that, made me felt guilty. Your love was sincere but my emotions got the best of me. That would be the only moment I wanted to go back to in my whole life.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile<br>So good to me, so right  
>And how you held me in your arms that September night<br>The first time you ever saw me cry_

* * *

><p>Now that I'd realized what they mean by "you never realized something until it's gone" and "nothing lasts forever, don't you ever take a thing for granted", it struck me that I'm, in fact, missing her. Her sweet smiles, her trademark hairband, her Cheshire grin, her remarks about me, all her teasings. I regretted why I was so selfish, didn't even try to understand the problem from a different point of view.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Maybe this is wishful thinking<br>Probably mindless dreaming  
>But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right<em>

* * *

><p>I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't<br>So if the chain is on your door, I understand

So I gathered my courage and phoned her office. I found out that she went home early that day, so I asked them if they knew where she was living. I drove my old car to her apartment, which turned out to be a small one. I took a deep breath and knocked on the wood door.

"Coming!" A familiar voice came out and there was a sound of running towards the door. I gulped hard when she opened the door and was fazed to see me again. I'm ready to run back to my car had she came back in and locked the door.

* * *

><p><em>But<em>_ this is me__, __swallowing my pride  
>Standing in front of you<em>_, __saying I'm sorry for that night  
>And I go back to December all the time.<br>It turns out freedom ain't nothing__,__ but missing you  
>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine<br>I go back to December__,__ turn around and make it all right_

_I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind__  
>I go back to December all the time.<em>

* * *

><p>But she smiled at me and gestured me to come into her room. I nodded lightly and followed her into a small and messy room. <em>I expect nothing more from her, though.<em> I chuckled at my own inner thoughts. She frowned at me.

"What were you thinking just now?"

"Nothing."

"It's a lie."

"It's not."

"…"

"…" Awkward silence filled the room. I stirred my mind to strike up a conversation, but to no avail. She pointed to the couch, telling me to sit there, so sit I there. She walked to the kitchenette and made two cups of tea. _Think think think Mio, you're here. What should you say?_

"So… how're you doing?" She broke my out of my trance while putting down a tray with two cups on it.

"Good, I guess?" I said prior to sip my tea. "How about you?"

"A bit of complex, but yeah, still living my life."

"I… see."

"So, what brings you to my humble abode?"

"I want to tell you something."

"And that would be?"

"Err.. How to put it…"

"What?"

_Goddamnit, doesn't she know confessing to your ex isn't easy?_

"Well… I…"

"I can cook something for dinner while waiting you assemble your words, you know."

"Ah… It's… I…"

"So, would you like an omelet or a cup noodle?"

"Omelet is fine."

"Okay then. Make sure you regained yourself during the time span."

Ten more deafening silence ricocheted. My head was spinning around. _I just don't have the courage to tell her straight on…_

"Dinner's ready." She put down two plates of omelets in front of me and gestured me to start eating.

"So, what is it?" She said while munching her omelet.

"Ah…"

"Ever the scaredy-cat."

_Fine. It's now or never, right? Not that I have something to lose anyway._

"You see…" I said, my cheeks slowly turning into scarlet blush. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For _that _night."

"Oh. It's me who should be sorry. I'm the one who failed to meet your expectations." She said lightly, though I detected a trace of remorse in her voice.

"N-no!" I suddenly half-screamed, out of my consciousness.

"Hm?" She tilted her head quizzically towards me. "It's true. It was my fault. I think I've sent you my apology letter, right?"

"Y-yes…" _Ah! I know!_ And idea suddenly popped to my mind. "But I haven't forgiven you yet."

"Ah, I can understand that."

_What? That's it? There goes my hopes…_

"So… anything I can do to make it up to you?" She suddenly said, snapping me out of my trance again.

"…Yes." I sighed. "In fact, you HAVE to do this."

"What?"

"…."

"What is it?"

"…ck."

"Talk louder, will ya?"

"…back."

"Can't hear you." I snapped at her but then realized something. I felt familiar, like a déjà vu. _Right, it's the same like when I confessed for the first time…_ I smiled before continuing.

"Come back to me."

"Huh?" She blushed furiously when she heard it. She blinked a few times in confusion.

"Mio?"

"Yes?"

"Pinch me." I leaned towards her and pinched her arm.

"Ouch." She winced. "It's real."

"Of course, baka Ritsu."

"But… why? Why do you want me back, Mio?" She said, smiling at me. I returned her smile.

"Because I love you."

"Why? After all I've done…"

"Baka." I closed my eyes, tears welling up in the corner of my eyes. "You've done nothing wrong."

She looked at me again. I stared at her amber eyes, wet from the tears too. When she nodded, tears of joy trickled down my cheeks. I hugged her. At that time, I thought I'd never let her go again. I learnt from my mistakes, and nothing could separate us but divine intervention…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... I made them together again! PervertDutchman and Musician74, much to your delight! But good stories invite bad stories to follow them up, right? sneak peek. Anyway, see you next chapter! Reviews please!**


	4. Chapter 4: Moonlight Shadow

"Moonlight Shadow"

Original Song by Mike Oldfield

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Well, here it is, chapter 4... School's already started, so blame homework and my so-called curfew from my parents for long updates. Anyway, I'm really, really sorry for chapter 3. I kinda wrote it quickly that I forget to insert proper reaction for Mio... So here it is anyway, chapter 4! please enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>The last that ever she saw him<br>Carried away by a moonlight shadow  
>He passed on worried and warning<br>Carried away by a moonlight shadow_

* * *

><p>A few days later, she moved back in. I invited Azusa, Mugi, Nodoka, and Yui to sleep over that night. We held a small welcoming party for her. We were so immersed in joie de vivre that we forgot any kind of miseries. I asked Mugi to help me with cooking as Azusa, Nodoka, and Yui kept Ritsu busy with chitter – chatters so she wouldn't whine every minute. We had an amazing night. I stole a glance at the brunette, who was laughing with the others. A curve formed on my lips. <em>I won't let you go again. Never.<em> The girls left the next morning, but not before having breakfast. After they left, we finally had some time to talk personally. I learnt that she disguised as a man in her late father's office.

"Well, it's okay, as long as you enjoyed it." I told her when she asked for my permission, or rather my opinion on the matter. "I don't mind."

"Thank you." She smiled sincerely to me, the first one I saw since that incident. In fact, her smile was like a blessing from heaven for me, the first fortune bestowed upon me since our breakup. I replied her smile. It was Saturday, so she decided to spend the day with me outside.

"Very cliché, aren't you?" I said, though I didn't really mean it.

"Any problem with that?"

"Not really."

"Then we're good to go." She opened the door and stepped outside. I followed suit. We spent most of the day in the shopping district, although she was reluctant to even try any clothing I suggested for her. We proceeded to the movies, where she forced me to watch a horror movie. I found myself clinging to her sleeve on the scary scenes while she laughed almost the entire time, drawing people's attention to us. She treated me to a wonderful dinner after that. We walked back home together, and I was really happy. But I'm also fully aware that her beautiful amber eyes were clouded with unfamiliar expressions.

"Anything wrong?" I mustered up my courage to ask. She looked surprised, but regained her usual confidence.

"Nah. Why do you ask?"

"You can't fool me."

"Heh… Guess I'm not good at playing charades, am I?" She shrugged and walked towards a park bench. I followed her and sat right beside her. The night was silent. A beam of moonlight shot past the tree's leaves hanging over us.

"You know, I had a feeling that someone's watching on me the past few days." She sighed as she finished talking. I looked at her worriedly.

"Are you sure?" I patted her back, trying to comfort her.

"Yeah. At first, I shrugged it off. I thought it was my morbid imagination." She sighed again. I felt really bad, for I never saw her in her current state. "But yesterday, I felt someone was right behind me when I was turning around the corner." She looked up at the full moon. "When I turned back, I swear I could see a silhouette jumping back to the other side. I went there but met nothing but a dark alleyway."

"W-well, maybe you're stressed. From what I read, stress could lead to morbid thoughts." I tried to cheer her up, but to no avail. She started to cry, much to my surprise.

"I don't know. I-I'm scared, Mio." She sobbed hard. I patted her back, her voice sounded so distant. "I'm afraid that someone's after me…"

I felt my heart ached at that instant. I gulped and tried to organize my thoughts. _I have to come up with something. I can't let her succumb to her problems._

"Ritsu, you don't have to be afraid." I tried to sound convincing, though it certainly wavered. "I'm here for you. I'll always be with you." I forced up a smile. She wiped her tears and smiled meekly.

"T-thanks, Mio. I feel better now." She stood up and looked at me, her trademark grin present in her face.

* * *

><p><em>Lost in a riddle that Saturday night<em>

_Far away on the other side_

_He was caught in the middle of a desperate fight_

_And she couldn't find how to push through_

* * *

><p>Although her energetic self had surfaced, I knew she was fighting with herself. She's still scared, but not that I thought she would not after mere words from me. And from the look on her eyes, she's on the losing side. Eyes never lie, as they say "eyes are the windows to one's soul." She's still puzzled, and it hurt me a lot, being unable to help her. Despite her being was right beside me, I felt like a precipice was separating us.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The trees that whisper in the evening<em>

_Carried away by a moonlight shadow_

_Sing a song of sorrow and grieving_

_Carried away by a moonlight shadow_

* * *

><p>"Hey, Ritsu, about your family…" I suddenly remembered about her late family. She turned to face me.<p>

"What about it?" She let out an annoyed growl which flinched me for a moment. But I composed myself and look her straight in her amber eyes.

"I-I haven't reacted properly about them… You see, I was lost in my own mind when you told me the first time… Do you mind telling me about what happened?" She raised her eyebrows and stopped for a moment. Awkward silence hung in the air. Finally, she sighed in defeat.

"Okay, okay. But promise me, this conversation is only between us. You're not going to tell anyone, not even Yui, Azusa, Mugi, or Nodoka about this." I nodded, admitting that she had the rights of privacy.

"A day after our breakup, my parents called me. They said they're going to visit me." She looked up at the dark night prior to sit back at the park bench. "I told them I'm going to pick them up, but they refused. And that night, the traffic light went off. From the other side, a truck was going on about 100 km/h. Only God knows what the driver was thinking." Her eyes were fixed at the full moon glowing high above. "It turned out that he was drunk. You know what happened next. A crash. My parents were fortunate enough – they died instantly. But my little brother suffered from a coma for a full 24 hours before eventually died as well." Her tone was somewhat depressing, but every word that came out from her mouth pierced my soul. I let tears trickle down my cheeks, and from the look on her face, it was obvious that she was trying hard to hold her tears. She sniffed a few times before gulping hard.

"Ritsu…" I nudged her to my shoulder. She finally poured all her emotions there, flooding my sleeve. But I didn't care about that. I hugged her tightly. "Shh… It's okay." We stayed in that state until her sobbing stopped. I looked at my wristwatch. "Goodness, it's already 3.40 a.m.! We should head back home now, don't you think, Ritsu?" She smiled at me and stood up.

"Shall I escort you, Princess?" She bowed teasingly.

"Of course, my knight." I decided to play along with the charade, hoping to relieve her from her stress.

"As you wish, milady."

* * *

><p><em>A star moved slowly in the silvery night<em>

_Far away on the other side_

_Will you come to talk to me this night_

_But she couldn't find how to push through_

* * *

><p>We continued our stride back home. On our way, we found a festival. Though we wondered what kind of festival was celebrated at that time, she winked at me. I only nodded in agreement. I knew her wink meant <em>let's hang out here for a while.<em> We enjoyed our time there, especially when we rode a ferris wheel. I rested my head on her shoulder as the ride cycled slowly.

"Hey, Ritsu?" I asked as our wheel reached its zenith. A calm lake, reflecting the glittering moon and stars from the sky, decorated with festival lights on its edges, was on full view as we were practically about 117 meters above the ground.

"Huh?"

"The view." I pointed to the lake. "It's really beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah, of course!"

_I wanted to be here with you for eternity. I'll sacrifice anything. We'll never part._

"Is that true?" She grinned at me. I realized I had been thinking aloud. I replied her smile.

"Of course." I looked at her. "Hey, no more secrets, okay? If you have any problem, I'm all ears."

Her trademark grin was still there as she nodded. "Yea. Thanks, Mio."

* * *

><p><em>All she saw was the silhouette of a gun<em>

_Far away on the other side_

_He was shot six times by a man on the run_

_And she couldn't find how to push through_

* * *

><p>"Hey Ritsu, aren't you thirsty?" I said as we got off the ride. She looked at me quizzically before smiling warmly.<p>

"Nah. Are you?" I nodded shyly.

"I'll get you some drink!" She waved and started to run, but I held her wrist back.

"R-Ritsu…No need to go through such difficulties." I tried to convince her that I'm okay, but she pouted upon hearing my raspy voice. She had to make her way through the crowd to get to the drink stands, and I felt bad for troubling her that much.

"Nah, I'll get anything for my princess!" She winked. Her Cheshire grin was printed on my mind as a shiver ran down my spine when she started to make her way. I tried to call her out, but my sore throat rendered me unable to do so. I stared at the crowd in which she blended to. Nothing piqued my interest other than the brunette. She was running back to me, slipping through the crowd, a glass of coffee in her hand. I let out a sigh of relief. But I noticed something moving in the corner of my right eye. Something silver. Its end was pointing at… Ritsu's direction. I narrowed my eyes. When I got a better look, it was… a gun. A Desert – Eagle, probably, from its look. I panicked and my eyes widened in horror as Ritsu was unaware to the danger. I didn't know the target, but it's pointing at her. Once again, my sore throat let me down as I failed to utter a single word. I pointed at the gun's position, but she was stuck in the middle of the crowd. Tears welled in my eyes as I desperately ran over to her. But a loud, deafening series of sound made my heart skip a beat.

_*BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG*_

Nausea overwhelmed me as the crowd went into a frenzy. I tried to dive in to where she was, but the panicked crowd left me no way in.

* * *

><p><em>Four a.m. in the morning<em>

_Carried away by a moonlight shadow_

_I watched your vision falling_

_Carried away by a moonlight shadow_

* * *

><p>Amidst the commotion, I saw a girl struggling to stay on her feet, but to no avail. She laid unmoving on the ground. I felt my knees buckled, but I fought hard to keep running that way. With all the fuss, I couldn't get a good look at the fallen girl. <em>Please tell me it's not her. Please tell me it's someone else.<em> I cried inwardly. In the end, I was unable to reach her, and I stayed near the ferris wheel, waiting for the end of the racket. I suddenly felt a hand patting my back. I turned to face the owner of the hand, which turned out to be Yui.

* * *

><p><em>Caught in the middle of a hundred and five<em>

_The night was heavy and the air was alive_

_But she couldn't find how to push through_

* * *

><p>"Yui?" I asked out, my hoarse voice nearly inaudible. Azusa was busy calling on her phone. "What are you two doing here?"<p>

"Mio-chan…" Her auburn eyes were watery.

"What's wrong?" Came my oblivious remark. Or rather, I _pretended_ to be oblivious. We stared at each other, nobody dared to break the deafening silence.

"-yes, thank you." Azusa's careful voice came to hearing as both of us broke the staring. Blaring siren signaled an ambulance had entered the scene. Within seconds, they put the girl on a stretcher. I saw Azusa and Yui running into the ambulance, so I followed them. But I broke into tears of agony as I saw a familiar face inside. Yes, it was indeed, Ritsu. Her worst fear, my worst fear, all had come true.

"But why?" was the only thing I could utter as I took in her wounded state.

"Apparently, they've caught the culprit." Azusa sniffed hard as she flipped her phone closed. "Thanks to quick responses from Sawako-sensei." I frowned, but then remembered Sawako had become a police officer. I was then distracted by faint gasps from the brunette. Despite her faint breath that came in erratic bursts, she uttered feeble inaudible words.

"Ritsu, I'm here. I'm here. So please, please, stay with me!" My voice was raspy, and I held her hand tightly in my hand. I winced when she coughed spurts of blood. It wasn't long until we reached the hospital. A few nurses pushed her bed through the white corridor and into the emergency room. Yui and Azusa walked me to the waiting room. Irony, anger, guilt, remorse, lament, and sadness all crept into my mind and I was left unable to properly react. I sat down on the waiting room's chair. Yui and Azusa kept saying words of comfort, but blood rushed to my ears that I felt like a deaf. I kept staring blankly at the white floor. After that, I didn't remember a single thing. The next thing I knew, I was lying on a couch in the hospital. I woke up to see Mugi and Azusa talking with a doctor. Yui was sitting down beside me, but from the look of it, she had fallen asleep. I decided to walk towards Mugi and Azusa, who were looking dumbstruck as the doctor walked away.

"How's she?" I asked out, startling them both. They turned to face me, and I could swear I saw tears in Mugi's cheeks, which she smeared away quickly.

"Ah…" Mugi stuttered, and looked helplessly at Azusa. She pouted, but then sighed and looked at me.

"They're able to save her life." Garnet orbs met my grey ones. I gulped nervously, because I knew she hadn't finished her sentence yet.

"But?"

"She was shot six times. We were quite lucky, for the crowd made the shooter missed most of the shots. Two hit her in the right arm, but not something serious. One hit her left shoulder, and it would take around two weeks to recover. Two more barely scratched her foot." She took a deep breath before continuing. "But the last projectile made its way into her head. And only by God's help, it missed the vital part by a single hair gap. But she's in a deep coma now. Her Glasgow Coma Score is 3, and the doctors are unable to give us a prediction on when will she wake up. Could be tomorrow, next week, next month, next year, or…" She stooped deeply, and I knew what she was going to say. _Or not at all._ I thought inwardly. I fell to my knees, tears deluging down my cheeks. A few minutes later, when I was mentally more stable, I walked inside the room where the cripple was lying. I stared blankly at the unmoving state of her. For the umpteenth time, I cursed wildly at the divine intervention that set a thick, unbreakable, tall wall, separating us.

* * *

><p>AN: There it is! I hope you enjoy it! For Glasgow Coma Score, if you're unfamiliar with the term, to put it simple, it's how you score a person's situation. The lowest score is 3, and the highest is 15. The higher the number the better that person is. You can search it on the internet. Some also say Glasgow Coma Scale, but they are interchangeable. Anyway... The next chapter may take me a while, so be a good kid and wait patiently, okay? ;-) I'm waiting for your reviews!


	5. Chapter 5: Remember You

"Remember You"

Original Song by NM ft. Julie Frost

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, sorry for the delay! School's been keeping me busy these weeks, and my curfews are getting worse... Anyway, here it is! Chapter 5: Remember You!**

* * *

><p><em>I remember you...<em>

* * *

><p>After that, my thoughts were blurry. The next thing I knew, I was in my house, with Azusa looking worriedly at me. The twin-tailed girl told me that I fainted again right after I cursed loudly, shocking my friends. Azusa and Yui drove me here, and the auburn-haired girl left back to the hospital.<p>

"Yui-senpai thought that Mugi-senpai wouldn't be able to handle to situation alone, since Sawako-sensei had returned back to her station." Azusa caught a sudden interest in her shoes. I stared blankly at my door, almost wishing she would marched right through that door and said that it was a big prank.

Silence echoed in the small room as neither of us dared to break it.

"Say, Mio-senpai…" The petite in front of me suddenly looked up.

"What is it?"

" Let's go to my café. Maybe it can help you cope with it."

"No. I don't want to cope with it." I said weakly. "I want her to come back to me. I can't stand being apart."

"I know. I know how you feel." She gulped.

"NO! YOU'LL NEVER KNOW HOW **I** FEEL!" I snapped at her, causing her to flinch. "You… You've never lost someone important, have you? How can you understand my feelings?" Azusa fidgeted before turning away and left me all alone in my room. Guilt consumed me as I ran to chase her.

"Azusa!" I called out to her. She stopped and turned to see me panting beside her.

"Err.. did I do something wrong, Mio-senpai?" A tone of fear was present in her voice. I gulped and forced a weak smile.

"No, no. I'm sorry to snap at you like that." I felt a little relieved when she smiled back to me. "So, shall we?" I pointed at my red Ferrari. She nodded and followed me. We drove to her café. One step inside, and memories already flooded me.

* * *

><p><em>Here in the place where we first met (so long ago) so long ago<em>

_A smile (a smile), and a face I can't forget_

_But that was long ago_

* * *

><p>It was the same place just like that day. The day I met her, though it felt like it was so long ago. When her smile captivated me. The warm smile, the agreement to my proposal that propelled me to the seventh heaven. All those memories were carved into the back of my mind. I sat at my usual chair. The chair that I used to sit on, listening to her rushed drumming. The same spot where I used to spend some quality time with her, minutes before the café closed.<p>

"It brings back memories, doesn't it, Mio-senpai?" The petite girl snapped me out of my trance.

"Indeed." I answered shortly, not in the mood to have a nice long chat while my precious someone was lying helplessly on a hospital bed.

"If I remember correctly, it's your usual chair, right?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p><em>In this town (in this town), we shared some history<em>

_As I look around, I remember how we used to be_

_All the things he told me_

_The way he used to hold me then_

* * *

><p>I looked out the window, at the same town we used to have fun. We didn't boast ourselves to anyone else. We simply had fun for ourselves, and it was historical. For me, at least.<p>

"_Hey, Mio?"_

"_W-what i-is it?"_

"_What're you doing?"_

"_I-idiot! C-can't you see I'm freezing! Y-you said you're picking me up here at 8!"_

"_Well, that was only 10 minutes ago…"_

"_S-still…" My words were cut by a sudden hug. She firmly held me in her arms. _

"_Sorry, Mio. Anything I can do to make it up to you?"_

"_T-treat me to a dinner!"_

_She took me to my favorite restaurant, and we had an amazing (and expensive) dinner. She really paid for me. But guilty struck me, as she took out a plastic bag from her case. Inside it was a dress I really longed for. She knew I was looking at it dreamily during our last date, so she bought it for me. _"No special reason. Just because," _she said._

Tears were on verge of overflowing as I remembered her actions. Despite her careless traits, she was really caring. And I treasured that. That might be an understatement, though.

* * *

><p><em>And from now till forever more (forever more)<em>

_He won't hold me anymore_

_Oh, is this the way that it's gonna be?_

_He won't come back to me... come to me!_

* * *

><p>I decided not to push even further. I looked at my wristwatch. <em>Gosh, it's only been an hour, but I felt like spending whole day.<em>

"Azusa?"

"Yes, Mio-senpai?"

"I think we should call it a day." I silently pleaded in my head that she would let me go. I would certainly dejected any idea of reminiscing. She stared at me for a moment before nodding silently.

"O..kay." She suddenly bowed over and over at me. "I-I'm really sorry, Mio-senpai! I'm only trying to cheer you up without understanding you. I'm terribly sorry!" I meekly smiled at her remorse.

"Don't worry, Azusa. I appreciate your gesture." I patted her head gently. "But seriously, right now, I need some time alone. Though I won't mind driving you home first."

"A-ah! There's no need to go such difficulties!" I quickly shushed her before she could complain even further.

"Get in. Now." I stated while opening my Ferrari's passenger door. She glanced nervously at me before getting in. It took only five minutes to reach her home. She bowed thankfully at me and waved me goodbye. I drove home silently. Once I arrived home, I ran into my room and threw myself on the bed. I wailed helplessly, memories flooding me again. It went pitch-black after that. I woke up the next day after an array of impatient knocking was banging on my door. I got up lazily (maybe I picked up _her_ attitude? Who knows) and opened the door slowly. In front of me was a frantic Yui.

"What is it, Yui? It's still…" I paused to look at my clock. "Six in the morning."

"R-R-Ricchan…" She stuttered while panting heavily. It was apparent that she was running her way to y house.

"Calm down, Yui. What's it? What about Ritsu?" Deep inside, I was praying desperately for her safety. "Is she awake?" I chuckled inwardly at my childish question. _Of course she isn't_.

"Yes!" She answered while smiling brightly. I almost choked, but I detected something strange in her smile.

"WHAT? S-SHE'S AWAKE?"

"Y-yes, but…" I didn't hear the rest of her sentence, as I was already running to my car, driving as fast as I could while almost breaking the speed limit. I didn't even realize that I left Yui back at my home. All I cared at that moment was the girl. The brunette Yui told me to be awake. The one that could shatter my hearts into pieces, but also the same person to put them back in place. I rushed into the hospital, quickly gaining people's attention. I stopped right in front of her door to catch my breath, voices were heard from inside. I gulped hard before steadying myself. _She's inside._

I opened the door slowly.

Sawako-sensei, Azusa, and Mugi were all crowding around Ritsu's bed.

"Ritsu?" I managed to startle them with my sudden remark. They spun around in order to look at me.

"Ah, Mio-chan!" Mugi broke the silence. "Where's Yui-chan?"

"I-I forgot to take her here. I drove here alone." I stooped my head guiltily. Sawako shook her head while smiling at me. Azusa stared at Ritsu, who was still lying on the bed, which broke me out of my reverie.

"About her…" I asked them, since I still couldn't see her face.

"Ah, yes, you see…" Sawako paused to choose her words carefully. "She's awake now." At that instance, I ran to her bed. Her fringe was loose, since her headband was lying on a table near her bed. Those long bangs covered her amber eyes.

"Ritsu?" I called out to her. No answer. I tilted my head quizzically. "I thought you said she's awake?" I turned to them. All of them seemed to gain sudden interest in their respective shoes that nobody dare to speak.

"But it is true." Azusa spoke up. "She is awake."

"Why didn't she respond to me?" My patience was running out as time went on.

"Because…" Sawako patted my shoulders slowly. "She's disabled." My mouth went agape as my brain tried to process the new information.

"Not fully disabled, though." Mugi broke out of her trance. "She can't walk. As for talking and using her hands… well, let's say, she lagged while doing those kinds of movements." My heart ached when I heard Ritsu's desperate attempts to speak.

"M-M-Mi-o?" Her hoarse voice drew my attention back to her.

"Ritsu!" Her left hand was slowly reaching up to me. I quickly snatched her hand and held it tightly.

* * *

><p><em>I walk alone on winter nights<em>

_Where we met, we would savor familiar sights_

_Those given weeks were memories_

_Those kisses caress his sensitivity_

_And from now, till forever more_

_I remember the one I used to love..._

* * *

><p>"I-I-I'm so-r-r-ry…" Her stuttered voice pierced my heart. <em>Even in her current state, she still asks for my apology…<em>

"Baka Ritsu! What are you apologizing for…" I gripped her hand tighter.

"Y-y-yo-ur d-dri-i-nk…" She winced. "I-I l-lost i-it…" I nearly choked as I heard that.

"Idiot… Why in the world are you remembering that right now! It's YOU who need to be worried for at the moment." I could hear the others' sobbing from behind me. Sometimes I wished it was all a dream. That I would wake up from this nightmare. That I would see her grins that cheered me up. That I would hear her sweet voice that soothed my very soul. But I wouldn't. I just knew, it's reality. No matter how harsh it is. At that time, I realized that she wouldn't accompany me like she used to. Those gracious, merry weeks were feeble memories lurking in the corners of my mind. And from then, I would walk alone, even on winter nights. But I also knew, despite that, I would still remember her. The one I used to love. No. The one I loved. The one and only Ritsu Tainaka.

* * *

><p>AN: So... that's it for chapter 5! I may have gone too harsh with Ritsu, but that's just how the story goes in my head... Though I actually hate to put my favorite character in her shoes right now T.T. Anyway, the next chapter will be the last one! Feedbacks are welcome! Please R&R!


	6. Interlude: Happy Birthday to You

"Happy Birthday to You"

Original Song by Yui

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, finally it's finished! I've been planning to do this chapter since three days ago, but well, things happened, and... yeah, just get it finished at 9.30. Well, how lucky am I to be able to sneak through my curfew just today? Anyway, here's the chapter, dedicated to Ritsu Tainaka, who has birthday on August 21st!**

* * *

><p><em>O<em>_dorakasete gomen__ / Sorry to give you a shock__  
><em>_T__okubetsu na hi ni aete yokatta__ / I'm so glad I could see you on this special day__  
><em>_R__ousoku no hi wo keshite__ / Blow out the candles__  
><em>_K__anpai shimasho omedetou!__ / And we'll make a toast, Happy Birthday!_

* * *

><p>"Hey there, Ritsu." I said, walking casually towards her. She was sitting on her usual wheelchair, golden rays of evening sun pierced through the curtains.<p>

"A-a… W-we…" She meekly raised her right hand, her hoarse voice sounded like music to my ears. I quickly shushed her and held her hand inside mine.

"Yes. Welcome, isn't it? Thank you." I carefully removed my hand and put down my bass. I walked into the kitchenette and opened the fridge to drink a glass of cold water. Ah, just the perfect thing to quench my thirst. I glanced back at her. She was staring intently at me, her sharp amber eyes met my grey ones. I smiled warmly at her. I knew that that day was August 21st. A very special day, indeed. It was her birthday.

"Hey, Ritsu?" I walked towards her and sat on a wooden chair. "Happy birthday." She wore a surprise expression on her pretty face.

* * *

><p><em>I<em>_tsumo chikaku ni it__e / I want you to stay near me all the time__  
><em>_T__okubetsu na yume kikasete hoshii__ / And tell me your special dreams__  
><em>_K__ore kara mo yoroshiku__ / Hope things go well from now on__  
>P<em>_urezeento__ mo aru yo omedetou!__ / I've got a present, too, Happy Birthday!_

* * *

><p>"What, you think I would forget <em>your<em> birthday that easily?" She smiled weakly. I knew she was happy to know I remembered her birthday. Well, she used to remember mine, too, so it was just fair. And back then, she always gave me presents for that. Now it's just fair as well to return her gestures. But it was hard to find a suitable birthday present for her. Well… with her, _condition_, frou frou fripperies would be rendered useless, obsolete. Not to mention food. She wouldn't be able to digest it. So I decided to give her something she could enjoy with her current ability. Before delivering the punch line, I rested my head on her shoulder.

"Hey, Ritsu?" I closed my eyes, enjoying her scent. "Promise me something, will you?"

"W-wh-what is it?" I blinked. Seemed that she had some progress in terms of speaking, judging at how she was able to pronounce the last two words without stuttering.

"Don't you dare to leave my side ever again." I said. She didn't answer. Instead, she nodded softly against my head. I lifted my head and smiled. "Say, Ritsu, do you have any kind of dreams you haven't accomplished yet?" She frowned while trying to think before nodding again.

"Y-yeah. I a-always want to…" She stopped for a second to catch her breath. "H-hear a song f-filled by p-p-pure e-emotions. F-from both the w-writer a-and the m-m-musicians."

"Is that all?" I chuckled a little. "Well, I just hope that you get better, Ritsu. That's my dream. As for yours…" I paused, then turned to the door. "Come in." The door creaked open. Yui, Azusa, Mugi, and Nodoka came in. I turned back to her.

"We're here to fulfill that."

* * *

><p><em>Happy Birthday to you you<br>Happy Birthday to you you  
>anata ni okuru <em>_basudei songu__ yo__, ok__?__ / Here's a birthday song for you, ok?_

* * *

><p>Yes, a song. Her hearing was as sharp as always. Her vision wasn't on the downhill side either. So there I was, with Yui, Azusa, Mugi, and Nodoka, playing a song for her. Nodoka turned out to be able to play the drum a little. Ritsu stared at the five of us preparing our own instruments with mouth agape. Yui, Azusa, and I checked the amplifiers. Nodoka warmed herself up by hitting the cymbals and the hi-hats. Mugi set her Triton Korg to the preferred voices. After a moment, we were ready to sing for her. A song from our hearts, dedicated for her birthday. Nodoka started the beat with four drumsticks' claps. Soon enough, music filled the house. Just for that day's performance, I asked Yui to let me do the vocals. She only grinned appreciatively at me and nodded enthusiastically. The music started to echo in the rather small room. The notes flew fluidly. Ritsu closed her eyes and slowly tapped her fingers every two beats. Her head was swaying in harmony with the melody. We continued to pour our hearts, our wishes, and our dreams with the song.<p>

* * *

><p><em>kore kara mo zutto tsurai hi datte issho<em>_ / From now on, I'll be with you even on hard days__  
>sou yatte toshi wo totte yukitai no<em>_ / I want to grow old with you like this_

* * *

><p>"I'll never leave your side again, Ritsu." I whispered to her ears once the song was finished. She was on verge of crying. "Even on hard days, I'll stay with you."<p>

"T-thank you."

"Ricchan, you're making a progress!" Yui exclaimed while hopping to her side. Mugi, Azusa, and Nodoka followed behind her, happy expressions plastered on their respective faces.

"Hope you recover fully soon, Ricchan!" Mugi's sapphire eyes were sparkling while staring at the prone girl.

"Ritsu-senpai, we will be waiting for you. After you recover, we can jam together again! It'll be lots of fun!" Azusa chimed in.

"Yes, I don't mind playing the accordion, so just get back quickly." Nodoka gently patted Ritsu's back. I chuckled at my friends' rare display of affection towards the brunette. I leaned in closer t her ears again.

"I want to grow old with you like this, Ritsu. I don't care about anything, as long as you're here with me."

* * *

><p><em>Happy Birthday to you you<br>Happy Birthday to you you  
>Happy Birthday to you you<em>_, __itsumo arigatou!__ / Happy Birthday to you, thank you for everything!_

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday, Ritsu. Thank you for everything you had given me all this years. I'll protect you from now on."<p>

"Why, thank you, Mio."

"…"

I stared at her, surprised at how she pronounced her words perfectly. The others also seemed to be in utter silence, as they blinked in confusion. Unfortunately, the tawny-haired girl was as shocked as we were. As a result, awkward silence reverberated in the room.

"Ricchan, you're back!" Came a chorus from the girls. My eyes were brimming with happy tears as I hugged her tightly.

"Welcome back. Happy Birthday, again."

* * *

><p>AN: Well, how is it? I may kinda rushed a few things near the end, since my playing time was running out as well... So, as a birthday present, I decided to cure Ritsu! I hate to see my favorite character down anyway. So, any questions? Just PM me or put it in your reviews! Please R&R!


	7. Chapter 7: Haunted

"Haunted"

Original Song by Taylor Swift

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, here's another update... Sorry if the chapters are getting shorter, this story is reaching it's end... Anyway, here's chapter 7!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>You and I walk a fragile line<em>

_I have known it all this time_

_But I never thought I'd live to see it break_

* * *

><p>My eyes flew open, and with a sudden whim, I sat on my bed. I looked around. <em>That nightmare again?<em> I thought as I slowly got up and opened the window, letting the fresh morning breeze and warm sunshine greeted me. After some moment, I took the stairs down and knocked on Ritsu's door.

"Ritsu?"

"Come in." Her hoarse voice came. I smiled and opened the door. She was already awake, staring at the ceiling.

"I've told you to tell me if you're awake." I said as I slowly put her on her wheelchair.

"Well, just got awake, and I can't scream yet." She said gloomily. I averted my eyes guiltily while folding her blanket.

"Mio, there's something I need to tell you." She said suddenly, her amber eyes curtained by her long fringe.  
>"What is it, Ritsu? Do you need anything? I'll go fetch it right away!" I said, anxious to her rare attitude.<p>

"No, not that." She said. "I think it's better for me to… move out."

"Come again?" I nearly jumped in shock, but confined that feeling inside for the time being.

"You can't be with me. Someone's after me." She stared blankly at the window. "I just feel it. She's still after me, after knowing I survived the shot."

"Wait, she? You know your shooter?" I blinked in confusion.

"Yeah, I kinda caught a glimpse on her face right after the gunshot. It was none other than Akane Miura."

"Miura? The girl that played the tuba back in the last concert?" I frowned in order to refresh my mind. "Why would she do something like that? I mean, it's not that she hold any grudge to you…"

"But she does. Her company lost the bidding to my company. And by chances, she was the representative for her company while I was also for mine."

"Did you cheat?"

"Why would I? After all, her company was the one who tried to cheat. The client found out and rejected her bid instantly."

"Still, to hold a grudge over such a simple matter…"

"It was a horrendous project, Mio. In fact, we were so close when _that _happened. If we finished the project, the client offered us $100.000."

"WHAT? $10.000?" I literally jumped.

"Uh… You're lacking a zero."

"Please continue." I sighed in defeat.

"I also knew she had a couple firearms company under her, but never thought she would go that far." She finished her speech. "Now you know, Mio, that Miura is a stubborn girl, right? She won't stop until she gets what she wants."

"You're one to speak." I smiled nervously. She grinned meekly, but that vanished in a split second.

"So it's just better for me to move out. I don't want to put any of you guys in danger. If it's my fate. I accept it. Sure, there's a lot of thing I want to do, but when the time comes, I'm quite r-ready." She tried to put up her brave face, but I could hear her voice faltered on the word "ready". My insides churned as I registered what she meant into my mind. _Well, her family had already passed away… Does she want… to come after them? Leaving me?_

"No." I said sternly. "You're going nowhere. I've told you my dreams, right? That nothing will ever separate us again?"

"Y-yes, but…" She stammered, tears welling up in her eyes.

"No buts!" I raised my tone a little higher.

"But I can't stand to see either of you got hurt! Especially you, Mio!" She was crying openly. I quickly dug my pocket and drew a handkerchief, which I used to mop her face. She was still sobbing when I hugged her gently.

"Ba-ka. Do you think either of us can stand to see you got hurt? You don't know how worried we were when you were still comatose, do you?" My voice wavered slightly, but that's enough to emphasize my point. "You're staying here. I'll fix you something to eat first. The others are coming here later today." I turned my body around and headed for the door.

* * *

><p><em>It's getting dark, and it's all too quiet<em>

_And I can't trust anything now_

_And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake_

* * *

><p>"I'm going. Thanks for everything, though, Mio. I can think of nothing to ever repay you." She said quietly.<p>

I stopped abruptly at the door and looked back.

"Oh, c'mon, Ritsu, enough with this 'moving out' chat." I glared at her. She stooped her head guiltily.

"But, what if she comes again, and you…"

"Okay, then try and go out on your own! Your hands and feet are useless, now I'd like to see you try!" I snapped at her. Awkward silence filled the room. I clasped both of my hands to cover my mouth after realizing what I had just said. Grabbing the explosiveness of the situation, I quickly rushed to her and hugged her gently.

"Oh, I-I'm terribly sorry, Ritsu. I didn't mean to-" I was cut by her sobs.

"I-It's okay, Mio. You merely speak the truth, and I have no rights to either forbid you or bellow you." She said between her sobbing. I cradled her head in my shoulder and patted it gently.

"No, don't say things like that. Look, I'm really, really sorry. But really, you shouldn't leave. I'll protect you." I tried to comfort her. _Geez, what was I thinking, being mad at her like that? She was trying to protect me, yet I snapped at her. Really, I'm such a jerk._ I thought when the doorbell rang.

"Wait here for a minute, okay?" I said after letting her go and began heading towards the front door.

"Be careful, Mio. We don't know if Miura's chasing me down until here." She said while sniffing. I smiled and nodded at her.

"**Shitsurei-shimasu!**" Came a chorus of voices as I opened the door. Yui, Nodoka, Mugi, and Azusa were standing in front of my door. I smiled and gestured them to come in. That's when I heard a loud explosion. I felt like my heart was stuck in my throat as I realize the sound came from Ritsu's room.

* * *

><p><em>Oooh, holding my breath<em>

_Won't lose you again_

_Something made your eyes gone cold_

* * *

><p>I rushed inside, negative thoughts swirled in my brain as I opened the door with a bang. The inside was a total mess. Looked like that the bomb was set in the garden next to her window. I held my breath in fear of losing her again as I looked back and forth and couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief as I saw Ritsu lying on the floor yet unharmed. Still, I ran to her side and helped her back up.<p>

"Are you okay, Ritsu? Where does it hurt?" I asked worriedly. She grinned weakly and shook her head.

"Nah. Quite lucky back there, only a few scratches." The others were stunned for a moment in the door, but the regained themselves and ran into the room.

"Ricchan, you're alive!" Yui jumped out and pulled Ritsu into a hug. Seeing Ritsu winced in pain, Azusa unlatched her paramour and rubbed the drummer's back gently, trying to soothe her.

"Sorry, Ritsu-senpai, but I'm glad you're okay." She whispered. Mugi took a first aid kit from the kitchenette and began to take care of the wounds.

"Seriously, what the hell… I mean, setting up a bomb in people's garden? Now that's wrong in many ways…" I said, glancing at the broken window. Luckily, my house was in the corner of the street and only a few people lived there.

"See, Mio? This is why I have to move out." The brunette snapped me out of my little trance. I turned to her, a firm look on my face. The others only stared at both of us in confusion. "Well, I've learnt to move my hands a little, so tugging a wheelchair shouldn't be a problem-"

"That's not the point!" I raised my voice a little bit higher.

"Now, now, it's not the best time for some quarrel, is it?" Mugi tried to calm the situation down. "Ricchan, why in the world would you move out?"

"You know Akane Miura?"

"The tuba girl?"

"She's the one after me."

"Oh. She's one persistent girl, isn't she?"

"Now you know why."

"Nope?"

"I bring danger to people around me, Mugi. Had you guys come a minute later, who knows what happened to Mio, since she was here." Mugi gulped hard, probably admitting that Ritsu had a point.

"Still, Ricchan, don't you think, by moving out, you're also hurting Mio-chan?" The statement Mugi blurted out left the brunette stunned in silence.

"Yeah, Ritsu-senpai, if you hurt Mio-senpai, then what differ you to Miura?" Azusa chimed in. Ritsu stooped her head deeply. Yui grinned from ear to ear and joined in, too.

"Don't worry, Ricchan, we'll always protect you!"

* * *

><p><em>Stood there and watch you walk away<em>

_From everything we had_

_But I still mean every word I said to you_

* * *

><p>"No. I don't want to be a burden for you guys. All of you still has dreams and a life to pursue. Don't waste your time in taking care a cripple like me." Ritsu, as stubborn as always, argued. Yui and Azusa looked at each other helplessly, while Mugi walked towards me.<p>

"When did she start acting like this?" She whispered in my ears.

"Just this morning." I answered tentatively.

"Why?"

"Beats me." Our conversation was held abruptly when a creaking sound came from behind. Ritsu was struggling to roll her wheelchair towards her closet.

"Ricchan!" Yui jumped out and hugged her from behind tightly.

"What is it, Yui? Make it quick, goodness knows when Miura will strike again." Ritsu said, a tired tone was clearly present in her voice.

"Don't leave us! We're family, right? Families don't live apart! Families don't abandon each other! Most importantly, families don't hurt each other!" Yui chided. Ritsu kept her head stooped low.

"By leaving Mio-senpai, you're actually hurting her." Azusa pouted at the brunette. I was speechless the whole time, but finally mustered up some courage to speak.

"Ritsu." I said, getting her attention. "Is that what you really want? Leaving me all alone to weep all day long just by remembering you?"

* * *

><p><em>He would try and take away my pain<em>

_And he might just make me smile_

_But the whole time I'm wishing he was you, instead_

* * *

><p>"You deserve someone better than me, Mio. It hurts me to think that you'll lost your valuable time just to take care and protect me." She refused to back down. "There are a lot of better people out there. They could relieve you from the pain and bring smile back to your stressed face." I gulped hard, this 'moving out' argument was pretty much in an endless maze, neither side would back down. To add salt onto the wound, there's no easy way out.<p>

"Yeah, I've got no doubt about it." I said finally, earning surprised looks from all girls in the room. "But I'll always think you're better than them, Ritsu."

* * *

><p><em>Oooh, holding my breath<em>

_Won't see you again_

_Something keeps me holding on to nothing_

* * *

><p>My speech left her silent again. But I decided to continue expressing my feelings. I took a deep breath<p>

"If I don't see you again, something just won't fit in my life. I'll keep holding on to false feelings. Do you really that heartless to let me suffer like that?" She sniffed.

"N-no, but-" She was cut short by a gasp from Yui, looking at the broken window. On the other side was none other than Miura, smirking devilishly while pointing a Desert – Eagle's end towards Ritsu. I ran out on instinct, but she pulled the trigger too quick. The next thing I knew, a bullet was flying towards Ritsu. I jumped out on instinct and pushed her wheelchair. The bullet hit her left shoulder.

* * *

><p><em>Come on, come on, don't leave me like this<em>

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_You're all I wanted_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't turn back now, I'm haunted_

* * *

><p>"Shit!" I cursed loudly as Mugi jumped out the window and incapacitated the shooter by pinning her down to the ground. Azusa was frantically calling 911 while Yui and I were rushing to the first-aid kit.<p>

"M-Mio…" She struggled, energy seemed to be depleted from her being.

"Ssshh… It's gonna be okay, Ritsu. It's not that bad." I tried to reassure, more to myself rather than to her.

But when she closed her eyes, I nearly forgot how to breathe. I checked the vein in her wrist. It was still pulsing rather weakly. Shortly after, an ambulance arrived in front of our residence and carried the fallen girl into the white van.

* * *

><p><em>I know, I know, I just know<em>

_You're not gone, you can't be gone_

_O finish what you started!_

* * *

><p>Yui rubbed my back, trying to soothe me. But I only put on an optimistic face.<p>

"Don't worry, Yui, she can't be gone. I just know it. She'll be okay, and she'll finish what she had started before."

* * *

><p>AN: So, yeah, basically, another cliffhanger. Perhaps the next chapter will be the last chapter, since school has already started again and I might have not enough time to update it... Anyway, I'm looking forward to the reviews again!


	8. Chapter 8: Breathe

"Breathe"

Original Song by Taylor Swift

* * *

><p><em>I see your face in my mind as I drive away,<br>Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way._

* * *

><p>I was driving in my red Ferrari, eyes red from excessive crying, mind wandering to <em>her<em>. Five minutes ago, I was there. At that hospital. The very same hospital she laid unmovingly in a coma. And then, the very same hospital she was brought to when Miura shot her. The very same hospital, that she left behind.

* * *

><p><em>Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie,<br>It's the kind __of __ending you don't really wanna see  
>Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down<em>

* * *

><p>Yes, she was gone. She escaped from the hospital just like a breeze in the summer. The next thing I knew, she was long gone. I didn't know how, but that was the way fate twisted my life. All of her clothing suddenly disappeared from her closet in my home. The only thing left was a single letter written by her. She said the exact same thing she told me just before the incident. <em>Mio, I'm sure after seeing that, you've realized I bring danger to those around me. I'm sorry for the trouble. Thank you. Don't look for me, 'kay? Just move on living. Pretend that I never existed in your memory. Love you. – Ritsu<em>.

* * *

><p><em>People are people and sometimes we changed our minds<em>

_But it's killing me to see you go, after all this time_

_Never wanna this, never want to see you go_

_Every little bump in the road I try to swerve_

* * *

><p>"Baka." I mumbled, knowing no one would hear my lament. "Even though I realized it, I would've still held you close. I promised myself I would never let you go again. But... you… how could you…" A long honk halted my train of thoughts. I pressed the brake pedal, stopping my car abruptly. I looked up, only to find a red light emitted from a traffic light, shining through the dull night, leaving me crying openly, resting my head at the steer. Another honk woke me up from my trance, and I continued my lonely drive towards my apartment, fresh tears overflowing from my eyes.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Now I don't know what to be, without you around<em>

_People are people, and sometimes it doesn't work out_

_Nothing we say's gonna save us from this fallout_

* * *

><p>The following days only saw the disheartened me skipping work, locking myself in my room, crying over her disappearance. Yui, Mugi, Azusa, and even Nodoka had come to help me cope with the situation. But something was missing. Nothing they said mattered to me anymore. It was worse than when she was comatose. <em>At least I knew where she was. But now… She's gone, with nearly no chance for me to ever meet her again. I don't even know where she is… where she will be… <em>the thought swirled around my mind.

* * *

><p><em>And we know it's never simple, never easy<em>

_Never a clean break, no one's here to save me_

_You're the only thing I know, like the back of my hand_

* * *

><p><em>Ritsu… why are you leaving me like this?<em> I thought as I walked down the empty street. _Guess this is how it goes. I knew it was too easy when she stepped into my life like a silver screen. Life has never been easy for me._ It was barely past midnight when I stopped in front of the park. The park we used to hang out together.

* * *

><p><em>It's 2 a.m., feelin' like I have just lost a friend<em>

_Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me_

_Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me_

* * *

><p>I glanced at the clock near the park entrance. <em>2 a.m., <em>I thought inwardly. _Maybe I should head back home…_ So I strode back my path, still in a trance, cursing under my breath, as I found it very hard to just move on like she said.

* * *

><p><em>And I can't breathe, without you<em>

_But I have to_

* * *

><p>*thump*<p>

"Ouch…" I muttered as I fell flat on my bottom after bumping into someone. I raised my head, to see a young man, jet-black hair, black collared shirt, and black baggy jeans rubbing his head. _Why is he wearing all black suits?_ I chuckled inwardly. I must admit that I was surprised when he offered me a hand. I could feel my cheeks laced by pink hue. I took his hand. He offered me to walk me home, which I graciously accepted. I found out that he was actually working in the same place as I did. At the end of the day, we exchanged our phone number and he told me he'll pick me up tomorrow morning. _Could this be… the start of something new? Ritsu, is this really what you want me to do? To… move on?_


	9. Final AN

So, first of all, I'm so sorry for the late update! My schools had many events, and now I'm undergoing the midterm test.

Yeah, I realized the last chapter is really short. Believe me, it is unintended, but I don't feel like dragging something too far.

Anyways, that should mark the end of this story. Cliffhanger? Yeah, I know. That's why I'm planning for a sequel to this story. The first chapter is already started, so yeah, just wait.

Lastly, thanks to all readers and reviewers out there! Special thanks to PervertDutchman who helped me built the base of this story!


End file.
